1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to methods and devices for cutting cable ties and, more particularly, to a cable tie cutting method and a cable tie cutter for executing the method, which only require small cutting force during a cable tie cutting process, thus reducing impact applied from the cutter to the wrist and elbow of a user when cutting cable ties, so that the user can easily and conveniently cut the cable ties and the wrist and elbow of the user are protected from overload and overstress, and thus the user can avoid workmen's accident on the wrist and elbow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, to cut a cable tie using a conventional cable tie cutter, a user presses a trigger lever 92 of the cutter backwards by fingers such that a cable tie holder 91 of the cutter, which holds a cable tie, is retracted along with the cable tie and draws the cable tie backwards. When the cable tie is fully drawn backwards by the holder 91 and is completely tightened, the cable tie holder 91 is not further retracted, so that the trigger lever 92, which has been pressed by the fingers of the user to tighten the cable tie, is tensioned and is not likely to be further moved backwards. Thus, in the above state, the user must press the trigger lever 92 backwards with increased force so as to move the lever 92. To cut the cable tie after completely tightening the cable tie, a cable tie cutting blade 93 must be operated. To operate the cable tie cutting blade 93, an actuating link 94 must be actuated by a triangular link 96, which is rotated counterclockwise around a hinge pin 95, acting as a hinge shaft, and escapes from a spring-biased base block 98, which is biased by a return spring 97. Thus, in the above state, the user must press the trigger lever 92 backwards by his/her fingers with strong power such that the muscles of the wrist, elbow and hand of the user are overloaded and overstressed when the user repeats the cable tie cutting work. Particularly, when the user presses the lever 92 by fingers with strong power such that the lower end of the triangular link 96, which has been stopped by a stop protrusion 98a of the base block 98, can quickly pass over the stop protrusion 98a and then collides on the rear wall of the cutter grip, strong impact is applied from the grip to the user. Thus, when the user has worked with the conventional cable tie cutter for a lengthy period of time, the user may suffer from damage to the wrist and elbow joints and may meet with workmen's accident. Further, just after the user cuts a cable tie using the conventional cable tie cutter with strong grasping power, a restoring force, is applied from a return spring 99 to the cutter to elastically return the trigger lever 92 to its original position, so that the damage to the wrist and elbow joints of the user becomes worse by impact induced from the restoring force.